


The Dobby Chronicles

by ___witchcraftandwizardry___ (LinguistLove_24)



Series: The Dobby Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles/One shots, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Love, Multi, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguistLove_24/pseuds/___witchcraftandwizardry___
Summary: Drabbles and one shots of Dobby's adventures. Cannon/Non-Cannon.





	The Dobby Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Dobby is one of my all time favourite characters, so I've decided to start a series of drabbles and one shots 'The Dobby Chronicles'. These installments will consist of both cannon and non cannon pieces and elements, some will obviously be my own ideas and creations, but as with other works ideas and requests are always welcomed. I may not oblige every single one, but leave me feedback if you have plot ideas for adventures you'd like to read Dobby and his friends embarking upon. ;)
> 
> Just to note, this first piece is basically entirely non cannon, made up AU scenario. Foz and Delilah are OC'S and my own creation.

**The Dobby Chronicles**

 

 

 

The Dark Side of Love

 

 

Dobby the house elf had always been told never to disobey his master. Lucius Malfoy was not a pleasant man, and repercussions for going against his wishes – even when Dobby found himself without any other choice – were severe. Often, in the aftermath of instances where he'd done something or other to displease Lucius, he would inflict torture upon himself before his master had a chance to find out the facts of the matter. Always, Dobby told himself it would prepare him for the much more substantial blows to follow, but it never turned out so.

 

 

Most elves possessed an unhealthy amount of loyalty toward their employers and were not subversive by nature. Not so long ago, Dobby would have placed himself in those categories, would have been the first to say he'd never subject himself to such cruel treatment by knowingly breaking the rules. But that was before Harry Potter had found a home in Hogwarts, before Dobby himself had found the meaning and mystery of love in the school's very kitchen.

 

 

As he stood in the midst of the boarding school's mealtime chaos hoping to get a moment alone with Delilah – the newest elf Albus Dumbledore had employed – he'd nearly collided with the wizard himself in the flesh.

 

 

“Dobby is very sorry Mr. Dumbledore nearly tripped over him, Sir,” the elf spoke up hurriedly, usually timid voice thick with fear and anxiety. _Please don't ask Dobby for the truth about why he is actually at Hogwarts...._ he thought to himself.

 

 

“It's quite all right, Dobby, no need for apology.” Dumbledore shifted to regain his balance, but his eyes were kind, his smile warm as he dusted off his robes. “May I ask what you're doing here today?”

 

 

The question he'd anticipated but hadn't wanted, Dobby's stomach churned inside out thrice over.

 

 

“Dobby is here to see Harry, sir,” he told the headmaster with as much confidence as he could muster, though he'd caught Delilah bringing an empty teapot back to the kitchen in his peripheral and was trying not to glance directly at her. Secretly, he hoped she'd noticed him, too.

 

 

“He's recovering in the hospital wing, I'm afraid. May not be very good company for you,” Dumbledore told him seriously, though his eyes were twinkling as if he could see through the story the elf was telling as complete fabrication. He was a wizard, after all.

 

 

“Thank you for the information, headmaster. If Harry Potter is ill, then Dobby must not waste time in going home to Mr. Malfoy. Please do give Mr. Potter Dobby's warmest wishes for recovery, he shall be back to visit soon.”

 

 

“You can be sure I will, Dobby. Safe travels,” Dumbledore said with a light wave, because even when you used magic to Apparate, things could go awry.

 

 

Dobby moved in the opposite direction of the old wizard, waited until his back was turned before making a beeline for the kitchen.

 

“Hello Dobby,” another elf called out in raised tones. “Here again, are you? Won't the Malfoys be suspicious?”

 

 

“Shhhh!” Dobby hissed as he put a long, bony finger to the purplish skin of his lips. “You must not speak to Dobby so loudly, Foz. Dobby has just run into Mr. Dumbledore, and the headmaster thinks he's here to pay a visit to Mr. Potter.”

 

 

“So Dobby has lied to the headmaster, and lied to Mr. Malfoy as to his whereabouts?”

 

 

Dobby hung his head. “Yes,” he muttered shamefully. “Dobby has already punished himself. Before leaving Malfoy Manor, he ironed his hands for ten whole minutes before throwing himself down the stairs.”

Foz looked on blankly, nodded slowly. He'd heard so many horrific stories of Dobby's self punishment, and of his masters themselves, that he had become desensitized to such recounts. “Dobby is putting much at risk by being here today, going in search of Delilah, even his own life.”

 

 

“Dobby knows this, he does. He will pay greatly, but that is the dark side of love.”

 

 

“Love?” Delilah had been afforded a break in her tasks, had found a moment in which to sneak away. Dobby's heart leapt at the sound of her voice, the feeling of her close to him. She had heard his declarations, more than likely noticed him earlier, too.

 

 

“Yes, love,” Dobby affirmed, with his watery eyes bulging even more than normal and a smile unnatural for an elf causing him to use muscles he didn't know he had. “Our fate is at the hands of our masters, but Dobby's heart belongs to only one.”

 

 

“What does love mean to Dobby?” Delilah asked him, batting long eyelashes. Dobby would always think she was as pretty an elf as there could be, perhaps the prettiest one in all the Wizarding World.

 

 

He thought for a moment.

 

 

“To Dobby, his master is the dark side of what love is. Hogwarts is the light. It gave him friends, others like himself. It was here Dobby met Harry Potter. It was in this very kitchen Dobby fell in love with Delilah.”

 

 

As he looked up, a lone tear trickled down Delilah's cheek. “You,” he told her after reaching out to wipe it away. “You are what love is to Dobby. The dark side is worth it, for so much light."

 

 

 


End file.
